Generally, a tablet classification device for classifying tablets supplied from a tablet press classifies tablets according to a type and stores the tablets in different containers. Also, in most tablet classification devices, tablets are classified in a process of passing through a tablet discharge chute that is a path through which tablets are discharged.
The tablet discharge chute includes a main channel to which tablets are supplied, a plurality of discharge channels separated in parallel from the main channel, and a path switching means provided between the main channel and the plurality of discharge channels, the path switching means switching discharge paths by selectively opening one of the discharge channels such that tablets discharged from the main channel are discharged through the selectively opened discharge channel.
Here, the path switching means is automatically controlled by a controller or a computer, and tablets are classified and discharged by switching paths of the path switching means. The tablets discharged from the discharge channel are assembled in a hopper, and are packaged by a packaging unit provided at a lower portion of a medication packaging device.
However, in the process of switching discharge paths for tablets by the path switching means, tablets are jammed between the channel and the path switching means, and thus the tablets frequently are broken or destroyed. Therefore, there is a high probability of damaged tablets, and the path switching means malfunctions due to the jammed tablets.